Best friends or lovers?
by dhismyloverboy
Summary: Dr. Faith Lauren has been best friends with Derek Sheppard and Mark Sloan for over 20 years. But Mark and Faith have slept together, multiple times, and she is now pregnant... with Mark's baby. Mark has a girlfriend, and Derek is selfish. Mark says he'll be there and she doesn't doubt that he will but will this affect his relationship? Are they just best friends or lovers?
1. Chapter 1

"Dr. Lauren we need you in the ER," A resident told me and flew by me and I followed her quickly while being told what was on the patients file. "She has speech problems, loss of balance, and minor headaches."

"Sounds like astrocytoma to me but lets get her a CT, her whole body in case it isn't, and then when she is done feed her an give her some medicine for headaches."

"What kind of medicine?" the resident asks.

"What do you think she would need for a headache?" I ask the young resident.

"800 ibuprofen?" he asks me.

"Correct Mr. Omalley but make it 600," I tell him before walking off. I run into Mark and I wink at him as I walk by and feel a wave of dizziness. I stop for a second before I shake it off and head to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat. It's only then I realize something.

Dizziness, tender boobs, headaches...

"Dammit," I curse and I walk quickly to the storage closet and grab a urine cup to go pee in a cup.

Once I do I go find Sheppard, "Derek! I need to to run this urine sample for me please, I know your a head doctor but I really need you to do this for me."

"But I have other things to attend to," Sheppard told me and I rolled my eyes.

"You have no surgeries today, so can you get your head out of the clouds or Meredith's ass and do this favor for me!" I snap at him handing him the cup. "Gosh! Not everything is about you!"

I storm away from him and I run into Mark again and at that point I'm already mad and basically crying. I look up at him and roll my eyes, walking away from him into the on call room, muttering, "I hate men! I hate Derek because it's always him him him."

Mark looks at me weird and just follows me in the room, "What's wrong?"

"I already don't feel good! I have a headache my boobs freaking hurt I feel dizzy when I stand up! And I am so damn tired and I've only been here for two hours! Two! I ask Derek to do something for me when he has nothing to do and he tells me he has better things to do? Are you kidding me? I ask him to do something that will take ten minutes out of his day but no once again like any other time, even when we were kids, his head is in the clouds or he's up somebody's ass or he's only worried about himself! And it pisses me off! Because he wants me to do everything for him but the minute I ask him to do something he's busy!" I vent and he says nothing but pulls me into his arms and holds me like he always does when I am having or had a bad day.

"What did you need him to do? I'll do it," Mark whispered in my ear after a minute of me cuddling into his chest like I always did before I pulled away.

"I forced it in his hands," I said and sighed running my hands through my hair, "I guess now's a good time to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Mark said standing in front of me with his arms crossed looking down at me with them blue eyes.

"I think I'm pregnant and I'm one hundred percent sure I know who the father is, if I am," I tell him with my eyes closed sitting down.

"Who?" He whispers crouching down in between my knees as I avoid his eyes.

"You." I tell him glancing up at him to see him staring me in the eye. "You are the last person I slept with, Mark."

"When did you get this feeling?" He asks me.

"All week I've been throwing up in the morning, I'm always tired, feeling dizzy, headaches and I missed my period," I chuckle humorlessly. "Mark. I'm scared what if I am pregnant?"

"Then we'll have this baby and be the best parents that we can be," Mark tells me. "I'm here for you, I won't leave you on your own with this okay?"

"Okay," I whisper playing with my nails. He pulls me into his side pressing a hard kiss to my temple before standing up.

"I'll cover your next surgery, take a nap okay?" Mark tells me and I go to object and he just gives me his 'don't fight me' stare and I sigh nodding laying down getting comfortable.

I wake up with my pager beeping and I'm being called into a surgery so I grab my coat and I run to the OR real quick washing my hands and arms like usual getting prepped by the nurses as they told me what was going on and I know immediately know what I need to do and get down to business.

"We're losing her!" I yell and grab the crash cart and use the defibrillator. "200 power! Clear!"

I do this two times before she comes back and we continue as planned and finish her in another hour. I manage to get out and I go out and see Derek and Mark fighting in the middle of the hallway and I run to break it up but remember that I am possibly pregnant so while Hunt grabs Derek I scream like a madwoman which bounces of the glass windows getting their attention real quick and I go to Mark and I shove him twice.

"Are you kidding me?! Are you stupid?! You are in a hospital! You know that I might be pregnant and you are going to fight him til the point that both of you are going to be in the ICU?! Are you serious?! I can't lose you you asshole!" I scream at him like it's nobody's business and I hear Derek snicker and I run to him and punch him in the jaw and then punch him again on the opposite side. "I'm tired of your shit! Get the fuck over it he fell for little grey it's not all about you you you! Gosh! This Lexi thing has nothing to do with you, NOTHING, it has everything to do with him being happy! I know you are mad at him for the Satan thing, and I get that, I do, but this you cannot be mad at him for and you do NOT have the right to hit him like you guys are seventeen again and YES I might be pregnant thats why I asked you to run that test before you tried to be an ass and get out of doing something for me!"

I back away from them running my hands through my hair an they both walk towards me and I hold my hand up for them to step away from me. "I can't talk to you guys right now just leave me be, LEAVE ME ALONE! You little ass kids." I stand there against the railing and I begin to cry from the stress and the anger and these damn emotions.

Hunt stands next to me placing a hand on my back, "I don't think you need that test to tell you you're pregnant, I think you already know the answer but are you okay? I know that this is a lot of stress to see your best friends fighting it out in a hospital."

"No I'm not the father of my baby fights our best friend in the hallway," I say, "and I know them they have done it before where they were in the ICU with critical injuries because of them fighting."

"Sheppard?" Hunt asks and I cringe shaking my head rapidly, "Sloan."

"Yeah," I whisper before chuckling. "I never heard it aloud gosh I'm pregnant with my best friends baby."

"You guys slept together?" Hunt says. "I could never imagine you sleeping with him."

"Yeah because I don't usually let my sex life be known, Shep didn't even know we slept together and he's my idiotic best friend," I say before rambling. "We were lonely the first few times then it became convenient and we gave each other sex when we needed it and now we're having a baby, I'm having Mark 'McSteamy' Sloan's baby."

"You're what?" I hear behind me and I spin around to see Lexi and I pinch my eyes closed.

"Lexi.." I say stepping towards her but she steps back. "Don't get mad at Sloan we slept together way before you were in the picture and he only knew about this today, he was going to tell you, I promise."

"I-I gotta go," she says and walks away and I all after her but she ignores me and I bang my head against the wall and Hunt stops me.

"Not good for a pregnant woman," He says before beginning to walk away, "I'm here if you need to talk to someone, I heard I'm a good listener."

"Thanks Owen."

I push out a breath before walking to the area they sent Mark and stood in the doorway with my hand on my stomach, "I think me needing the test was me being afraid but I'm a doctor and I know the symptoms and I am pregnant and it's yours that's why I flipped out so much because I know how you get when you fight especially with Derek and I was scared that... you weren't going to make it and that you were going to leave me by myself with our baby."

"I'm sorry," Mark tells me as I walk in and continue fixing his dressing around his wrist for him. "But I already told you I'm not leaving you with our baby alone, you're my best friend and I know I need to be more careful and stop being so reckless, and I have to tell Lexi oh goodness."

"About that.." I say and he looks at me surprised, "I was talking to Hunt about it and she heard me tell him that 'I'm pregnant by Mark 'McSteamy' Sloan' and she kinda walked away upset but I already explained that you didn't cheat and that you only found out today and that you were going to tell her and I'm sorry I should have been more careful.."

He cuts off my rambling by covering my mouth with his hand, "It's okay so shut up and give me my make up hug."

I leaned over and hugged him tightly, "I love you, you asshole, but you need to talk to Lexi and I shall see you tomorrow."

"Love you too, you spoiled princess," He says ruffling my hair with his good hand and I groan fixing my hair as I walk out Lexi is in the doorway and I give her a small smile before I walk out and grab my things to head home. I see sheppard at the end of the hallway and I turn away from him.

"Faith wait!" He calls after me, "Why is it that you can always forgive him but not me? You stay mad at me and I have no clue why!"

"I forgive him because he apologizes when he is being an ass and selfish but you? You are so selfish and I have dealt with that for 30 something years of your head being up in the clouds or up somebody's ass or you don't care about anything but yourself! I ask you to do one thing for me and you can't do that because you having better things to do? What was so important that you couldn't run that test for me?" I ask him and he looks down.

"If you told me it was yours-"

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO DEREK! That is not the point! I didn't want you to know it was mine the point is is that I ask my so called best friend to do something for me and he has 'something better to do.' Then like an idiot he gets into a fight with my best friend, the father of my baby, in the middle of the hallway. I have been dealing with your selfishness for thirty years and I don't know how much longer I can Derek, the world doesn't revolve around you. You have never been there for me because it was always about you and Mark was. So yes it is a hell of a lot easier for me to forgive Mark than it is to forgive you counting there is a lot of things that I am not forgiving you for."

"You and Mark slept together?" Derek asks.

"OH BOO HOO! You gonna go hit him for that too? Or did you hit him because of the fact that he was actually happy and him being with Lexie had nothing to do with you? Didn't intervene with your life huh? And yes we slept together FOR YEARS and you never knew because.." I broke off getting choked on tears. "You weren't there Derek, you never were. And don't think I didn't notice the fact that you only acknowledged the bit about him being my baby daddy. Goodnight Derek."

I ran away from him and found Mark and Lexie about to leave and I run to Mark stopping in front of him.

"You're pregnant you shouldn't be-" When he notices my tears he stops. "Faith what's wrong?"

"Can I sleep over at yours tonight?" I ask in tears. "I-I can't- be in that house w-with him."

"Of course you can," Mark says pulling me into a hug. "You gonna tell me what happened?"

"I'm going to bring the car to the front to let you talk for a minute," Lexie says and rubs my back before she goes.

I close my eyes taking a deep breath before looking at Mark, "Derek found me and wanted to know why I can forgive you easier than him and I told him how I felt for 30 years and all he got out of that was the fact that I didn't tell him that the urine test was mine and that we slept together, Mark, my 'best friend' only cared about the things that HE never knew not what I was feeling but what he didn't know. And I'm upset because I spent 30 years hoping that he would change but he is still the same man, but I am not the same girl and I will not take his crap anymore, Derek Sheppard is not my best friend anymore, and if I tell myself the truth he hasn't been for years, that's why I'm so upset."

"Okay, Faith, let's go," He wraps an arm around my shoulders and guides me out of the hospital as I wipe away the tears. "You will always have me you understand me?"

"Yeah, I love you Mark."

"I love you too Faith."

Author's note: I know pregnancy tests take up to two weeks in hospitals but lets pretend they come back in a day. And Derek's character, is just for the purpose for the story, although I do feel like that he is kind off selfish outside of the ER and I'm playing on that and okay! BYE


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up early, puking my guts out, and decided to make a big thank you breakfast for Mark and Lexie. I walk into the kitchen wearing a t-shirt that belongs to Mark and some shorts from Lexie. Is that weird? Maybe.

I make pancakes, bacon, eggs, grits and put some toast in the toaster for them making them coffee as well knowing that it's early and we have long shifts today. Mark walks out in just a pair of sweats and I smile having him take a seat.

"What is this?" Mark asks me laughing slightly.

"This is my thank you breakfast for you and Lexie, for letting me stay the night and for you being such an amazing friend and for Lexie not being that girlfriend who tries to make me stay way from you and for understanding," I say with a smile as Lexie walks out of the room. "Hey sleepyhead! You missed my whole speech but thank you so very much."

I hug her tightly before dragging her to the table handing her and Mark a cup of coffee, "Mark, yours has a little bit of Hazelnut and French Vanilla creamer with 3 tablespoons of sugar and Lexie yours has a pinch of the cinnamon vanilla creme and one tablespoon of sugar just the way you like it."

"You are very observant," Lexie comments.

"I'm a neurosurgeon," I say in a slight whisper. "I have to be, but eat up I'm going to use your shower if you don't mind, I feel yucky."

I get in the shower and borrow a sweater from Mark and wear my pants from yesterday fixing my face up which is totally bloated and I groan loudly. "I HATE THIS PART!"

Mark comes running to the bathroom with Lexi behind him and I turn to them with an angry pout, "I'm fine, no, i'm not my face is bloated, I look like a chipmunk and I just threw up everything I ate and I can't drink coffee and people are going to think I'm a hoe."

"Are you serious?" Mark laughed. "You are gorgeous, okay? And the morning sickness will pass and you don't need coffee and who cares what they think and besides they'd most likely talk about me being a man-whore impregnating you, so get over it and let's go to work."

"You are so lucky I love you Mark Sloan because I want to beat your ass," I tell him as I walk past him. "Grab my bag for me thanks."

"What I do?!" Mark asks laughing.

"You did this!"  
*********

I am working throughout the day having done two two hour surgeries and another hour long surgery and I was ready to take a seat. I grab my lunch and plop in a chair next to Mark. I put my legs in his lap while I ate trying not to complain about how much they hurt knowing Mark will try and send me home.

"How's your day been?" Mark asked me whilst eating and I looked at him with a slight smile.

"Three successful surgeries," I tell him, "Pretty good if I say so."

"Well we are going out tonight coming with?" Mark asks me. "I mean I know you can't drink and all but you could come and hang out?"

"Sure and you wanna help me find a place to live?" I ask Mark eating my salad slowly. "I need to move out of there with the baby and all."

"Move in with Lexie and I," Mark suggested.

"No Mark, that's not fair to Lexie, I know it's ideal for us to be living together for this baby but it's not gonna happen," I shake my head.

"Stay with us while your pregnant," Mark pushed.

"Talk to Lexie," I told him sternly. "Isn't that the reason why you broke up in the first place? No I'm gonna go to the bathroom and probably throw up everything I just ate I will see you later."

"Hey Dr. Lauren," Hunt says to me as I walk by and I give him a smile.

"Dr. Hunt, having a good day today?" I ask walking backwards as I talk to him.

"So far so good," He responds and I nod turning and heading into the bathroom.

I see Meredith in the bathroom and tell her that I'm moving out soon.

"It's not you, it's Derek, we're not on good terms and he can't fix this and I'm gonna be having a baby so this is my two weeks notice before I am out and not paying any rent," I tell her as I leave.

I continue on with my day and I run into Lexie and Mark arguing in one of the unused call rooms. "What's going on?"

"Look, I'm okay with you staying with us until you find a place on your own but I will not play stepmom to y'all baby," Lexie says to Mark more than me.

"I understand that and I don't expect you to, this is mine and Mark's responsibility not yours," I tell her turning to Mark. "It's okay, it's not her job she doesn't have to if she doesn't wanna and you are not going to force her, she said no and that is that, Lexie I appreciate you letting me stay, I can pay some rent money and I'll cook and clean while I am around, so thank you, Mark can I talk to you for a minute?"

Lexie left respectfully to let us talk and I turn to Mark crossing my arms over my chest, "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing?" Mark asked me back avoiding the question and I straight face him. "Okay, I don't want her to feel left out and such, I want her to be involved because that baby is now apart of my life."

"Yeah well that's her choice, Mark, if the time comes and she tells you she feels left out then she can't get mad at you for that, that would be on her, you can't force her to be apart of something she doesn't want to be."

"I know, it's just.. we broke up last time because of that and I don't want that to happen again," Mark said.

"Yeah well you gotta remember she's twenty four," I told him.

(A/N: In the show he's probably a lot older but let's pretend he just hit 28 so he doesn't seem so... pervy when I say her age okay and Sloan Riley does not exist in this story, continue now!"

"Faith you're twenty two," He said raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly! And I'm terrified! So imagine how she feels Mark," I exclaim. "It may seem like I have it together but I don't Mark, I'm scared out of my mind."

"I know, Faith, I know, come here," He says opening his arms and I walk into them closing my eyes sighing into his chest. "We'll be okay."

"You know, if I can't have sex you can't have sex either right?" I mumble and he pulls away from me looking at me like I'm crazy. "If I got to be celibate because I'm carrying your baby then you can;'t have sex either unless it was with me and that ain't happening because you with Lexie, I will cock block mad hard, and you know I will."

"I'm regretting letting you stay with us," Mark groaned looking up at the ceiling.

"Too late your stuck with me," I tell him. "Well I'm taking a nap so shoo."  
******

"You're moving out?" Derek asked as I sped walked away from him. "You don't have to move out because of m.."

"I'M NOT MOVING OUT BECAUSE OF YOU! I'm pregnant and I'm having Mark's baby and that means I need my own place not everything is about you gosh!" I yell at him before walking off. "Just leave me alone."

I go to my old house and pack up my stuff piling it into my car and head to Mark's livid. When I get inside I go and unpack in the guest room while Mark watches me for a while soon stopping me.

"Stop you are stressing yourself out just get some rest," Mark tells me calmly. "If it makes you feel any better I'm not talking to him either."

"That doesn't."

"Well goodnight cranky pants."

"Wait! Mark, thank you, for everything," I tell him with a smile. "You're the best."

"You're welcome Faith, get some sleep."  
*******

A/N: Okay this is addressing the review I got. If you haven't noticed this story is a MARK story, Derek and Meredith or any other resident are not the main focus and never will be. Will she be mentioned? Yes but not often. So no Meredith will not be around and I'm sorry if you thought she was but I sincerely thought the summary would tell enough that it would be a Mark story! But stay tuned if you'd like! I know it's kinda short but the chapters later in the story will contain more drama and maybe a special guest will appear (not Meredith lol) xx


	3. Author's Note

Okay. This is my story. If you guys want a story with Meredith in it find another one. The story is far from done and yet y'all are acting as if it is. Lexie is not the main concern OBVIOUSLY if you haven't noticed, who'd POV is it in? Not Lexie. Lexie isn't a main character she just has a lot to do with this story and just because Meredith is Lexie's sister doesn't mean that she's gonna be around 24/7 you know why? Because Faith and Meredith aren't friends! So why would Faith and Meredith communicate. If you don't like the story do not readit don't leave a comment saying that you don't like it just go away and find something else to read because that is not going to change the fact that MEREDITH GREY WILL NOT BE A MAIN PART OF MY STORY SO GTHO OF MY STORY. ONCE AGAIN, this is a MARK story, what does Meredith have to do with Mark and Lexie's relationship huh? Nothing so why is she around Derek? What does she have to do with Derek and Faith's friendship? Nothing. SHE SERVES NO PURPOSE TO THIS STORY.

So what is the point:

MEREDITH GREY WILL NOT BE IN THIS STORY AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT WELL THAT IS JUST TOO BAD.

IF YOU ARE ONE OF THESE PEOPLE WITH THIS PROBLEM, GO AWAY, KEEP YO MOUTH SHUT AND FIND ANOTHER BOOK TO READ.


End file.
